What is a Friend?
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: A friend can also be rude sometimes, but that usually happens when he/she wants you to realize something. Something about your life, what you should give importance to... What is best, and what is not. -Natsume Hyuuga


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot was all I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is a Friend?<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

(A Gakuen Alice One Shot – Natsume Hyuuga)  
>[FriendshipAngst]

* * *

><p>The sliding door opened wide and the blonde gaytard came in with his face smiling bright like a child that was given all sorts of candies. "Yohoo!" He greeted and everybody sat at their usual places.<p>

His loud mouth babbled on and on and I'm not interested in any of the words he spoke 'til I heard him mention my surname. "Hyuuga," I jerked my head up and stared at him as he stared back at me. Sighing after five seconds of the glare fight, he frowned. "I have an assignment for all of you, and this time, you have to pass. If not, you'll be failing."

Never did I pass any requirements, nor homeworks to that gaytard.

"I repeat, Hyuuga." He eyed me. "Essay. The theme is: 'What is a Friend?' and I want you to submit your homework. Understand?"

I didn't answer.

Essay? Easy.

The thing is, I don't have that sort of literary talent to put it to words and I'm not in the mood to jot it down.

The class ended and most of them were already chatting about what to write in the essay.

That Gaylord. Can't he pick another theme?

I don't want anyone to disturb me and I sat at my usual sakura tree near the soccer field. The wind whipped my hair and it felt good against my hot skin. The shade of the tree hid the sun's painful rays. The leaves were falling to the ground in slow rhythm, as if waiting for me to think about some stupid essay.

I should better get this over with.

I took out a book and placed it on my lap, a clean sheet of white paper and a black pen.

Gripping the pen, I wrote as neatly as I could.

_Hyuuga, Natsume  
>Class B<em>

Then, on the next line, right at the middle,

_What is a Friend?_

From the definition, I could write only a sentence and that Gaylord will most likely reject this homework with that. He really makes my life a living hell.

I saw Ruka and the others went to the soccer field and were planning to play a game of soccer. Ruka smiled politely at them. Ruka is always polite and so gentle to everyone.

Looking back at my paper, I wrote,

_A friend is someone who truly cares about you. Someone who knows your weaknesses, yet still love you as if you're the greatest person on earth. Someone who will share their life with you, even though it means risking theirs. Someone who will share your feelings – happiness, sadness, sorrow... And even pain._

_Someone who understand the meaning of sarcrifice. Someone who treats you as a family._

Satisfied now, Narumi? What more do you want?

My eyes shifted back to them and they already picked teams. I saw Koko laughed at something and they all echoed back his laughter. That clown.

_A friend knows your secrets and respects your privacy, though they can get annoying at some point. They insult you so much, but you don't get offended by it. Instead, you'll find yourself laughing. And when you get offended, that friend will apologize and you'll be friends again._

Mochu suddenly used his alice and threw _polka-dotted panties_ fifty feet up on air.

_A true friend lifts you up when you're feeling blue. He/She will try his/her best to capture your attention and at least, for a couple of minutes, help you forget what your problem is._

After Mikan was put down, Imai shot her with that cannon and she was thrown fifty feet away.

_A friend can also be rude sometimes, but that usually happens when he/she wants you to realize something. Something about your life, what you should give importance to... What is best, and what is not._

In Imai's case, maybe it's money. Or maybe she just thought that _Polka _is annoying.

Shouda was laughing really hard that she was already sitting on the ground, clutching her stomach with both of her arms. _Polka_'s reaction was the usual goofy smiling face, and then it changed when her eyes landed on Hotaru and it became fierce. But her eyes were sparkly. She was indeed having fun.

_Your friends laugh with you... Sometimes, they laugh _at_ you, and when they do, you'll instantly feel happy that you can make them laugh for whatever reason._

After that commotion, they finally decided to start the match when they realized that they lack one member.

Ignoring their attempts to call me, I looked down on my paper and saw what I scribbled down. One last sentence, then I could finish this and that gaytard will accept this frigging homework.

"Natsumeeeee!" That high-ringing voice echoed on the whole school grounds.

My face instantly bobbed up and I saw her running towards me. Her brown locks of hair were swaying with the wind as she ran. Her lips were curved up into her beautiful smile.

She reached me and she wasn't near to heavy pants, she was just breathing a little too rush. "Come on, let's play soccer." She smiled as she said those words and her eyes sparkled.

"No." I declined. "I don't want to."

"Oh," She noticed my unfinished homework on top of my lap. "You're doing homework?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious." I snorted and her melodious laugh filled my ears.

"Come on, you can do it later. Just do it later!" She was now grabbing my left arm. "Let's play."

"Why can't you find another one?"

"Because you're there."

"Go find someone else." How I wish she would actually listen to me sometimes.

"No. All of our friends are there. You're the only one missing."

"I'm not missing. I'm just not playing."

"But you should play with us. It will be very fun! And besides, you're also our friend!" She chirped happily, all that in one breath.

I put down my book and folded my paper before shoving it inside my bag with the black pen.

She tugged my left arm and strolled happily.

"Natsume's playing!"

"Whoa," Koko mused. "You actually dragged him."

"Of course." _Polka _sang. "He's my friend!"

I felt my heart tug a strange rhythm. And it was not because of me having this alice type...

I realized one important thing.

_Friend... It can be the most insulting word...  
>Especially when it comes from someone you love.<em>

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This plot just hit me when I saw a quote about friendship. And I realized that I haven't written with "FRIENDSHIP" as my main genre to focus on with Natsume's POV.**

**Yaay! There you go. :))**

**For the next couple of days, I'm thinking of revising "The Mysterious Black Dress" so I won't be able to update. Plus, my Mom wants me to go with her on an errand.**

**Wippee.**

**Let's just see how inspiration will hit me like a tidal wave for the next few days.**

**For the AoGA House Cup: TEAM C! Yaay! I'm so sorry that I didn't participate in the chain story. X_X 'Cause when I got online, you were already done with the half of it, and it was so much pain to read all your comments. GAH. EXCUSES, EXCUSES. X_X And our broadband is getting whacky. XD Anyways, this is my sorry fiction for you guys. XD Sorry.**

**ACCEPT MY APOLOGY OR YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT. Hehe. Kidding. ^^**

**GO TEAM C! GO TEAM C! Let's rock Jei Kidd's excel! 8)**

**COOL.**

**Oh, and please drop a review. Arigatou!**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(10-18-11)**


End file.
